Bitten
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Stiles' life was normal. Except that his best friend was a werewolf and they were being hunted by an Alpha pack! They tried taking them out, it didn't work too well. They got their asses kicked and almost killed! [Werewolf!Stiles] [Derek is not an Alpha and there was no Jennifer]
1. Chapter 1

Stiles' life was normal. Except that his best friend was a werewolf and they were being hunted by an Alpha pack!  
They tried taking them out, it didn't work too well. They got their asses kicked and almost killed!

Later, Stiles came in contact with Deucalion unwillingly. He wanted information on Scott and if Stiles didn't give him the info, Kali was going to kill him, which Stiles wouldn't put past the Alpha.

"Good. Now, you've seen what we are and what we can do. I'm going to make you a one time offer." Deucalion nodded.  
"Oh, yeah? 'Nd what makes you think I'll want it?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
"I can smell your jealousy, Stiles. Do you want the bite? It will make you just like us. Strong and useful."

Stiles got back to his house and sighed then went to his room, shutting the door and going over to his computer. He opened his laptop then stopped when he saw a tall figure in the black screen. Stiles quickly stood then turned around, stopping short when Derek was right up on him. He stilled when Derek dipped his head to his neck and sniffed. He was smelling him!

"You came in contact with Deucalion." Derek growled and stepped back slightly. "I can smell him on you."  
"Well, if you keep doing that, it's not going to be the only thing you smell. A tall, dark haired, green eyed man that looks like walking sex in a leather jacket that close?" Stiles cleared his throat then grunted as he was slammed against the wall.  
"Did you or did you not see him?" Derek growled, teeth showing.  
"Yes, okay? Him and Kali kind of jumped me when I was on the way to my car." Stiles stammered out, looking into angered green eyes.  
"What did he want?"  
"Information on Scott." Stiles sighed then gulped as he was pushed harder into the wall by Derek's hand. "I swear! Then he offered to bite me." He said more quieter.  
"He offered you the bite? _Offered?_" Derek said like he couldn't believe it.  
"That's what I just said and no, I didn't get it!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Now, get off me." He frowned then sighed when Derek didn't move. "I've told you this before. My house. My rules, buddy." Stiles nodded then let out a heavy sigh when Derek backed off and sat down in his 'Miguel' chair.

"Did you want it?" Derek asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"What?" Stiles turned around and looked at the Sourwolf.  
"The bite. Did you want it?" He looked up from a book.  
"W-Well..." Stiles muttered.  
"Answer!"  
"I don't know! Maybe!" Stiles yelled quickly, heart beating faster now. "I mean, you guys get to do all of this stuff that I can't do! You're able to fight and I have to stand on the sidelines, which I don't do, but you get my point!" He was standing, looking anywhere but Derek and ran a hand quickly over his hair, walking around.  
"You think you're useless."  
"Yes!" Stiles stopped. "All I'm able to do is research!"  
"Which is good for us. It's what we need."  
"That's not my point." Stiles said softer and sighed.  
"As much as I don't like to talk about it, you've saved my life a few times." Derek nodded.  
"You're not getting my point here!"  
"I know exactly what you mean, Stiles!" Derek stood, walking over. "Yeah. I wouldn't know what it's like to be human because I was born a wolf, but I know what you're talking about! I know what it's like to feel useless!" He growled.  
"Yeah. Sure." Stiles scoffed.  
"I had to watch and listen to my family burn in my house! I was outside, trying to go help! My sister, Laura, held me back and told me there was nothing I could do!" Derek glared. Stiles could see and hear the hurt in Derek. "I felt useless! If Laura wasn't there, I would have ran into that house and died, trying to save my family!" He clenched his jaw together.  
"I, uh, Derek. I didn't..." Stiles shook his head, swallowing hard.  
"Yeah. So, don't you ever think you're useless, because you don't know what it feels like." Derek said quietly.  
"I had to watch my mom slowly die from cancer. I think I do know how it feels..." Stiles looked down.  
"What?" Derek straightened up.  
"Yeah, Derek. I think I know. For months...I had to watch my mom as she slowly died. I was eight and I wasn't able to help. I still think it's my f-Wait. Why the hell am I telling you any of this? We don't have heart to heart moments. Why are you still here?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
"I'll leave. Just don't ever think that you're useless to us. Never." Derek said firmly then jumped out of the window with ease.

Stiles sighed heavily and sunk to the floor. He ran his hands through his hair then pressed the balls of his hands to his eyes.

Stiles got to school on Monday and smiled when he saw Scott then raised an eyebrow when Scott grimaced.

"What?"  
"Dude, you smell like Derek." Scott blinked a couple times.  
"How is that possible?! I took a shower!"  
"You can't wash it off that easy." Scott chuckled. "_Why_ do you smell like Derek?"  
"He may or may not have broke into my room and slammed me up against a wall again." Stiles muttered.  
"Oh jeez." Scott sighed then put an arm around Stiles' shoulders. "Well, I think I can ignore it for now. Just try not to make it a habit."  
"Deal." Stiles grinned and nudged his best friend in the side.

"I'm glad you didn't do it." Scott said at lunch, making Stiles stop eating and look up. "Yeah. Derek told me. I'm glad. It's not as great as it seems, dude." He shook his head. "You know how hard it was for me to control my anger and not ya know..." Scott pushed his food around on his plate.  
"But you can do so much more, man!" Stiles leaned across the table to talk. "I wouldn't get the bite, but I'm just sayin'. Okay?"  
"Good. Just promise me you won't take the offer if it came up again."  
"Promise. Come on. Shake on it." Stiles spit in his hand.  
"Ew. Gross. Why do we do this?"  
"Because the mixure of spit binds the promise." Stiles nodded then smirked as Scott spit in his hand also then shook his friend's hand.  
"It's nasty." Scott grimaced, pulling his hand back and wiping it off.  
"You used to think it was awesome!" Stiles whined, wiping his hand off and stuffing fries into his mouth.  
"Yeah. That was before I grew up a bit." Scott chuckled and stood, going to throw his food away.  
"No. Before you were bitten and think you're high and mighty..." Stiles frowned, muttering under his breath, knowing Scott heard him when his friend stopped walking.

Deucalion smirked from outside, listening to the two teens then turned, feeling Derek glaring. He chuckled softly then walked off into the woods, Kali following.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, nothing really happened. Scott confronted Stiles with what he said and they sorted that out with no trouble.  
Deucalion came around again a couple days after that. This time, to Scott.

"Your friend seems like he wants the bite. He's jealous." Deucalion nodded, walking around Scott, crunching a few leaves on his step.  
"He doesn't need it." Scott growled, his canines showing and eyes glowing gold.  
"All he ever does is research while you-well, we can defend ourselves and fight. He's weak and useless." Deucalion hummed.  
"He's not!"  
"What would you do if I gave him the bite, Scott?" Deucalion stopped.  
"I will hunt you down and kill you. Plus, you won't get a chance, because I won't let you near him!" Scott growled.  
"Oh? Well, well." Deucalion sighed. "It seems that I may need to separate you two somehow, doesn't it?"  
"That is impossible."  
"Now, I wouldn't say that, Scott. I have a couple ideas." The Alpha smirked then vanished, leaving Scott looking around confused, because the scent was everywhere and he couldn't track.

"What did he mean by...Allison." Scott gasped then took off towards Derek's loft. "Derek!" He screamed and the wolf came out. "Go to Stiles'. Now! Deucalion is targeting him and I need to protect Allison." Scott said quickly then ran to Allison's.

Allison screamed and jumped back as Scott came through her window.

"What the hell, Scott?" She ran a hair through her dark hair.  
"Has Deucalion been through here?" Scott sniffed and looked around.  
"I think I would know because my dad would shoot him." Allison nodded slowly. "What's going on?"  
"He's targeting Stiles, but I thought he'd come here. Oh, god. That means he's sending someone else...He's going after Stiles!" Scott grabs his phone then stops when his hands are covered by soft delicate ones.  
"Scott, calm down. Okay? You need to calm down." Allison said softly.  
"Right. Sorry. I just need to call Derek to make sure."  
"If this is Derek, as much as I dislike him, he hates Deucalion and won't let him hurt anyone else. Just let him handle it."  
"What if...What if we're too late and he's already..." Scott sat down.  
"Shh..." Allison pulled him close, resting his head on her chest as she stood in front of him and cradling the back of Scott's head. "It's going to be okay, Scott." She soothed, petting his hair, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

Derek drove to Stiles' house as fast as he could then saw the window open. He jumped up and climbed in then sniffed around. Nothing. No Alpha. Derek looked up as Stiles came into the room. The teen nearly fell to the floor, screeching, until Derek grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up.

"What the hell?!" Stiles whined.  
"Deucalion."  
"Again with this? Dude, I haven't seen him ever seen he gave me the offer. Back off!"  
"Deucalion is after you." Derek looked around and shut the window.  
"Okay. Start over. What?"  
"Deucalion is after you. He wants to turn you. Scott told me to look after you for now." Derek shut the door then check the bathroom and closet.  
"And you just...agreed?" The teen raised an eyebrow.  
"Anything to kill him. Scott needed to look after Allison." Derek nodded then raised an eyebrow as Stiles pushed him back to sit in a chair.  
"Well, if you're going to stay, I don't want you all over me." Stiles flopped down on his bed and sighed. "Why does Deucalion wanna turn me anyway?" He turned his head to face Derek.  
"He thinks he could use you. Knows that you would accept it if you were bitten. He also thinks you're weak and useless." Derek avoided Stiles gaze.  
"Well, he wasn't lying..." Stiles muttered then yelped as he was turned over to lay on his back and a new weight on his bed over him.  
"What did I tell you?" Derek growled, eyes flashing blue.  
"I know what you told me and I couldn't care less." Stiles sat up, narrowing him eyes.

Derek's wolf was wanting to scent Stiles, make him his and Derek didn't know why. He didn't plan for himself to be on top of Stiles right now. It was his wolf. Derek growled and pushed the urge back.

"On another note...Why are you on top of me?!" Stiles tried to move, but Derek's weight held him down. He stilled when Derek leaned down and ran his nose up Stiles' neck. "Um...Okay. Derek." Stiles tried to push the werewolf off, but his hands ended up pinned above his head. "Oh, my god." He shifted a bit then stopped when Derek growled.

Derek couldn't hold his wolf back anymore. It lunged out of him and went for Stiles. He didn't know why it was acting up and oh, god. Stiles smelled so good right now. It wasn't fear, anger or anything. It was arousal and want.

"Derek, come on." Stiles whined and tried to wiggle out of the tight grip. "You need to-" His breathing hitch as Derek looked up, eyes glowing blue. His eyes flickered down to Derek's lips then back up. "Um, I think you should go now." Stiles said, swallowing nervously.

Derek shifted a bit and moved closer, inhaling more of Stiles' scent. He whimpered softly and bumped his nose gently against Stiles'.

"Or not?" Stiles shrugged then leaned up and captured Derek's lips with his own.

Derek growled and gripped Stiles wrists tighter, kissing him roughly, groaning as Stiles rolled his hips up. He pinned Stiles' hips down with his own and rolled his hips, hearing Stiles pant and moan. Derek pulled away and blinked, shaking his head.

"Holy hell." Stiles groaned and saw the blue flash in Derek's eyes, making him swallow nervously.  
"It's my wolf." Derek growled. "I can't control it."  
"Your wolf?"  
"It's been dormant until now."  
"Until you found out that I was in danger..." Stiles said slowly.

Derek looked into whiskey colored eyes and nodded, his eyes flashing blue again as Stiles shifted a bit. He tried, oh how much he tried, to push the urge down again, but it was no use. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles again, his hands releasing the teen's wrists to move up Stiles' shirt.

"Derek." Stiles pulled away, panting. "As good as this feels, my dad is home." He looked at the wolf.  
"Your point?" Derek growled, kissing Stiles jaw and neck.  
"My point..." Stiles moaned softly, hands moving to tangle through Derek's hair. "If he hears noises, he going to come investigate. He still thinks you're a murderer."

Derek sighed, stopping and nuzzling Stiles jaw. He inhaled deeply then looked up at the window, eyes glowing and a growl rumbling in his chest.

"What?" Stiles looked at him.  
"He's here." Derek growled, fangs now showing as he stood and went over to the window.  
"He can't get in if my dad is home."  
"Stiles!" He heard his dad call.  
"Hide or something." Stiles whispered and scrambled to the door, opening it and grinning. "Hey, dad."  
"Hey. I got a call from the station. They said they might have a lead on the murders." John nodded. "You gonna be alright by yourself for the night?"  
"No! I mean, come on. Stay. You've had a bad couple days." Stiles sighed then frowned as his dad chuckled.  
"You'll be fine." John smiled. "See ya later, kid." He turned and left.  
"Oh, damn..." Stiles shut the door.  
"He's leaving." Derek steps out.  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded and sighed then jumped back as the Alpha jumped through his window.  
"Go! Get out of here!" Derek shifted into his wolf and roared at the Alpha.

Stiles fumbled with his door to get it open then took off down the stairs and out the front door. He ran towards the woods then stopped as Derek flew out of his window.

"Derek!" Stiles rushed over and shook Derek's shoulder. "We need to go! Come on!" He grabbed Derek's arm and helped him stand then ran off into the woods, Derek following.  
"What do we do?"  
"I don't know! But that's not Deucalion!" Stiles snapped. "You figure out some-" He stopped when he saw the Alpha behind Derek then yelled as Derek was thrown.

Stiles ran, but didn't get far when the Alpha grabbed him. He tried kicking him off then screamed as there was a pain in his leg. Stiles scurried back and watched as the Alpha smirk as he walked over to Derek and picked him up.

"Derek."  
"Ennis." Derek growled.  
"I saw what you did. I know what your wolf did. You have a very strong connection to the boy." Ennis' grip tightened around Derek's neck.  
"What...did you do?" Derek choked out.  
"I made him better. Deucalion's orders. He's going to be much better than he was." Ennis chuckled then vanished.

Derek dropped to the ground and coughed then looked up to see Stiles holding his leg. He rushed over and frowned, eyes looking anywhere but Stiles' eyes. What if the bite didn't take? This couldn't happen to him again.

"Derek, it's...okay." Stiles said softly.  
"It's not. This shouldn't have happened!" Derek growled.  
"I said it was okay."

Stiles leaned against the tree and lifted his pants leg, grimacing at the bite mark. He pushed the fabric back down as Derek whimpered. Stiles looked up to see the fear and hurt in Derek's eyes.

"I need to get back home." Stiles slowly stood with Derek's help.

Stiles limped to his house, swearing heard Derek whispering that he was sorry over and over. It wasn't Derek's fault. None of this was.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles got a call from Scott. Stiles told him to stay at Allison's and keep an eye on her, just in case. Scott agreed and when he asked Stiles if he was okay, the question was avoided.  
Stiles wasn't okay. He was turning into a freaking werewolf! The bite had disappeared within the next morning. Derek wouldn't leave when Stiles told him to.

"Why won't you leave?" Stiles sighed in annoyance.  
"I need to watch you. To make sure you're okay." Derek nodded.  
"I'm fine!" Stiles sat down on the edge of his bed. "The bite took. There's nothing we can do now." He shook his head.  
"Stiles, do you realize what tonight is?" Derek walked over.  
"Uh, Wednesday night?"  
"The full moon. Which means, I can't have you going out roaming around."  
"I need to get to school." Stiles grabbed his backpack.  
"You can't go to school."  
"Watch me." Stiles chuckled.  
"You're not going." Derek grabbed his arm.

Stiles growled and turned around then knocked Derek to the floor, eyes glowing blue. Derek growled then watch the blue flash in Stiles eyes and calmed down.

"Your eyes." Derek frowned. "They're blue."

Stiles swallowed and stepped back, standing now. He grabbed his backpack and left out his room to downstairs. Stiles sighed and got into his jeep then drove to school.

Stiles got to school and walked inside, smiling as Scott ran up.

"Hey!" Stiles grinned.  
"Hey, Stiles. You look like you're better." Scott nodded.  
"Um what?" Stiles blinked. He hasn't told Scott he was bitten. Scott wouldn't be able to smell it on him though, but Derek's scent was all over him which masked it.  
"From the Alpha? He stalked you." Scott chuckled. "Derek saved your ass." He nodded. "And you reek of him." Scott grimaced.  
"Well, he won't leave my house. I'm pretty sure his scent is _everywhere_." Stiles sighed.  
"Everywhere?" Scott raised a suggestive eyebrow.  
"Dude!" Stiles hit him in the arm gently. "Not like that!" He sighed, walking to class.  
"I'm teasing!" Scott laughed and jogged a bit to catch up. "And ow. Man, you got stronger. Derek been making you work out or something?"

Stiles didn't answer, instead, he groaned and walked into class, stopping when the strong mixtures of cologne and perfume hit him. He stumbled back a bit and felt strong arms catch him.

"Hey, Stiles. You okay?" Scott frowned.  
"Sorry. Just felt lightheaded for a second there. Could have been where I hit my head the other day." Stiles stood then sat down, ignoring the many eyes that were on him.  
"Did you hear about what happened at the Stilinski house?" Stiles heard from across the room  
"What happened?" Another guy asked.  
"They're saying that someone broke in and smashed the kid's whole bedroom window."  
"Dude, do you mind not talking about my house?!" Stiles spoke up, looking at the guys, who immediately shut up.

"Stiles." A voice stopped Stiles from going to his jeep.  
"What?" Stiles turned around, seeing Derek standing there next to him. "Dude, not at school!" He sighed.  
"Have you told Scott yet?" Derek raised an eyebrow.  
"No, I haven't and I don't want to yet."  
"When?"  
"After tonight." Stiles sighed. "I don't want him worrying when he has his problems too."  
"Your dad is working the graveyard shift tonight. We can stay at your place for the shift tonight."  
"We?"  
"Yes. I need to be there so you don't leave and kill." Derek nodded then turned to leave.  
"I won't kill anyone!" Stiles said after him.

Stiles looked up at the moon from his now fixed window. His dad must have gotten it fixed while he was at school.

"Nothing is happening. I don't feel any different." Stiles stood and walked around.  
"You need to have patience." Derek growled, obviously tense and keeping back the urge to change.  
"Why is it affecting you and not me, huh?" Stiles raised his eyebrows, gesturing to Derek. "I mean I-Ah!" He let like someone kicked him in the gut and sunk to his knees.  
"Just breathe." Derek walked over and knelt down.  
"It-It feels like...my skin is on fire!" Stiles growled then stood and stumbled to his bathroom, quickly taking off his shirt.  
"Stiles!" Derek went after him, eyes glowing.

Stiles turned the cold water on and stepped in and sat down. He growled and clutched his hair tightly then yelped as he felt something dug into his head. Stiles pulled his hands back and looked at them. Claws. He had freaking claws! He looked up as he saw a shadow beside him.

"Stiles, just breathe." Derek said calmly, though it was forced.  
"Trying!" Stiles snapped then grunted as he was pulled from the shower.

Stiles shivered and looked at himself in the mirror. He now had fangs and his eyes were blue. He groaned as his body shifted a bit then looked up again. Claws, fangs, blue eyes.  
Stiles felt Derek close to him then stilled, looking at the other wolf in mirror.

"Please tell me this is a dream." Stiles said softly.  
"I can't do that." Derek shook his head.  
"Why not?"  
"Then I would be lying."  
"This wouldn't have happened if I would have just left things alone!" Stiles roared and stormed out of the bathroom.  
"Deucalion seems like he's been planning this for a while. You couldn't stop it if you tried." Derek followed, watching Stiles dig his nails into the computer chair.  
"You don't know that!" Stiles pushed Derek away then growled when he was slammed against the wall.  
"If there was a way I could have stopped this, I would have done it!" Derek growled.

Stiles roared at Derek, only to get the same in return. He looked into angered green eyes and searched Derek's face for something then clashed his lips to Derek's and growled.  
Derek lifted Stiles from the floor and wrapped Stiles' legs around his waist. He pushed Stiles up against the wall more, deepening the kiss.  
Stiles moaned and tangled his fingers through Derek's short black hair. He moved his hands down to Derek's shoulders and dug his claws into the skin unintentionally, hearing Derek made a hurt sound and pull away, but not too far.

"Stiles, we can't do this." Derek panted, nose bumping against Stiles'.  
"I can handle this." Stiles growled, claws digging into Derek's shoulders.  
"No, you can't." Derek sighed when Stiles bit his bottom lip gently.  
"Just kiss me. The urge is overwhelming and I _want_ you." Stiles growled back and kissed Derek again.

Stiles woke up the next morning curled into Derek's side. He groaned at the pain he was in and rubbed his eyes then looked up to see Derek still sleeping. Stiles looked at his hands and saw that his claws were gone then looked at the clock. He was late for school. Stiles sighed and started to sit up then grunted as he was pulled back.

"Derek. I'm late for school." Stiles looked at him.  
"You're late, yes. Mind as well not go." Derek hummed, nuzzling Stiles throat.  
"True, but I need to. I have an exam. Just tell me what happened between us last night." Stiles tilted his head back.  
"Full moon. You had the urge and want for me which only happens when you're around your mate. That's when I realized that you're my mate." Derek nipped at Stiles jaw.  
"Mate? As in..."  
"As in you're mine for life." Derek came eye level with Stiles.  
"Life as in until I die?"  
"Yes. What did you think it meant?" Derek deadpans and sighed.  
"Uh, I don't know. Hoping you were meaning something else." Stiles ran a hand down his face. "I really need to get to school." He sat up then went to the bathroom and showered quickly then pulled some clothes on. "You can-" Stiles walked out of the bathroom to see Derek's clothes and Derek gone. "Sourwolf." He muttered, smirking when he heard a growl come from outside.

Stiles finally got to class and stopped in the door from running then stood straight up and walked to his seat.

"Mr. Stilinski, care to explain why you're late?"  
"Sorry. Had a long night." Stiles sighed and sat down then started working on his test.  
"Dude, what happened last night? Your phone was shut off." Scott nudged his shoulder.  
"I was studying and helping Derek. Full moon, remember?" Stiles muttered.  
"Right. So, that's why you reek of him again." Scott mumbled, thinking Stiles couldn't hear him.

The bell rang for the end of school and Stiles ran out to his jeep. He stopped and sighed when he saw Derek standing next to it.

"What're you doing here?" Stiles walked over to him.  
"Keeping an eye on you. I caught Kail's scent here." Derek moved closer, only to be stopped when he was inches close.  
"People are watching. You know...big, tall, older looking guy in a sexy leather jacket near a guy like me." Stiles looked around to see people watching.  
"Let them watch. Let them know you're _mine_." Derek growled softly and moved closer, hands in his jacket pockets and kissed Stiles gently on the lips.

Stiles pulled Derek closer, one hand gripping Derek's bicep and the other through dark hair. He pulled away when he heard a loud whistle directed towards them, his eyes flashing blue for a moment.

Scott stopped and raised his eyebrows when he saw Derek and Stiles together. He jumped when he heard the whistle then looked at Stiles and saw the blue flash in his best friend's eyes. Stiles lied to him.

_**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay D:**_


	4. Chapter 4

"You lied to me!" Scott roared cornering Stiles against a tree.  
"I, uh, Sc-Scott. I was going to tell you! I swear!" Stiles backed up, shaking.  
"You accepted the bite!" Scott growled. "You promised you wouldn't!"  
"Ennis bit me! I didn't have a choice." Stiles sighed, trying to stay calm. "I tried running, alright? I did! Derek couldn't protect me." He frowned.  
"You should have told me." Scott growled, glaring at Stiles. "What about you and Derek?"  
"I, um, I don't want to talk about that." Stiles shook his head then cowered when Scott hit the tree with his fist.

Scott roared then growled as he was grabbed and thrown back. He looked up a second later, seeing Derek standing in front of Stiles in a crouching form. The bigger wolf roared in warning, making Scott turn back to normal and look at Stiles.

"Stiles, I didn't mean to...to go off on you like that. I just got so angry when I found out you lied to me." Scott explained, looking like a kicked puppy.  
"It's alright. I-I should've told you sooner." Stiles said quickly and put a gentle hand on Derek's shoulder, making the wolf calm down.  
"Do you mind telling me what's going on here?" Scott looked from Stiles to Derek.  
"Well, I was bitten on the night you told Derek to do protection detail on me. The bite was gone by the morning." Stiles sighed and sat on the ground.  
"Which was the same night of the full moon?" Scott sat next to his best friend, now werewolf.  
"Yeah. I started changing quickly. Derek and I got into a growling match and then this need...this want for him in me grew stronger. It just...happened." Stiles muttered. "Derek found out that I'm his mate. For life." He sighed.  
"So, you had sex...with Derek?" Scott asked slowly.  
"Out of all of that, _that's_ what you got?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
"Think about it. Let that sink in for a moment." Scott smirked a bit.  
"Like I'm-Wait!" Stiles' eyes widened with realization and quickly stood, making both wolves look up. "I'm no longer a virgin."  
"Dammit..." Derek sighed.  
"Hey, this is what you signed up for, man." Scott grinned, glancing over at Derek who looked like he was in pain.  
"Stiles is no longer a virgin!" Stiles yelled and jumped, making cheerful noises.  
"Yeah. I gathered that." Scott laughed.  
"I-I..." Stiles pointed to his chest, grinning then roared with happiness, jumping a bit.

Scott was about to make a remark to Derek until he looked over and saw Derek with a smile on his face. A genuine, real smile. Scott smiled a bit then looked back at Stiles who was now lying on the ground next to his hip.

"Aw, man. I was gonna get drunk when I lost my virginity." Stiles' mood saddened a bit and he sighed. "This crap sucks now." He turned over and buried his face into Scott's side.  
"S'alright, buddy." Scott chuckled and patted Stiles' back.

Stiles got back to his room and flopped face first onto his bed. He grumbled and shift, putting his arms under his pillow and closing his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"You still haven't told me." A voice startled a comfy Stiles, making the teen screech and fall off his bed.  
"Derek! What the hell?!" Stiles sat up, looking at the older man who sat in the 'Miguel' chair.  
"You still haven't told me why your eyes are blue." Derek's voice was calm as he looked at Stiles.  
"'M not in the mood to talk about it, Derek." Stiles muttered, crawling back onto his bed. "Just because we're mates or whatever, doesn't mean you have to know everything." He turned his head to face the green eyed man.  
"Maybe, but I deserve to know that much."  
"Why? You didn't save my ass from being bit." Stiles mumbled then looked up as Derek stood. "Oh, god. Don't kill me!" He cowered.  
"I'm not going to kill you." Derek pulled the chair over. "I tried. You don't know how hard I tried to save you, but I couldn't." He sighed. "I'll make you a deal...I tell you why my eyes are blue then you tell me why yours are blue. You've been curious this whole time, I can tell." Derek nodded.

Stiles was silent for a long moment before he nodded slowly and moved over, patting the empty space beside him. He turned over onto his side to face Derek, waiting for his mate to start.

"It was when I was young." Derek began. "High school, I believe. Her name was Paige." He sat quietly, facing the ceiling. "I had fallen in love with her. She was everything to me. One night, she and I snuck into the school and an Alpha attacked..." Derek's voice broke slightly and Stiles noticed. "Ennis to be exact. I tried to stop him, but he threw me and had bitten her before I could do anything. He just laughed then left. I looked at her and she was scared and in pain." He paused for a moment then started again. "She, um...I took her back to my house and went to the basement. She was cold and shaking. The bite wasn't taking." Derek shook his head. "I held her to my chest for I don't know how long, until she told me to end it. I tried telling her no, but she kept insisting and insisting!" He felt tears form in his eyes as his voice rose a bit. "She was in so much pain. I held her for a moment longer and it ended. I killed her." He faded to silent.

Stiles couldn't find words to say, tears rolling down his face. He didn't know that happened. He couldn't believe that it happened, but it was true. All of it. Stiles wiped away his tears and sniffled a bit, earning a sad frown from Derek.

"Your turn." Derek sighed softly, reaching up and wiping away more of Stiles tears.  
"My mom." Stiles looked down.  
"What?"  
"I told you that my mom had cancer." Stiles began. "I was eight and she was laying in the hospital bed. Not moving. Doctors said that she was most likely not to recover and the only thing keeping her alive was the tube down her throat. Before my mom ended up in the hospital, I heard her saying to herself that she was tired." Stiles felt his throat closing up. "I-I, um..."  
"Take your time." Derek said softly and nodded.  
"Yeah." Stiles breathed and started again after a minute. "When she was laying in the hospital bed, that thought came back to me. I waited a few minutes before I reached over and turned the machine off. I just wanted my mom to stop hurting. I killed my mom." He whimpered and felt like he was about to start crying.  
"Stiles, it's okay." Derek sat up and pulled Stiles to his chest then felt Stiles start to cry, sobs racking hard through the teen's body. "It's okay." He pulled Stiles closer and kissed his temple gently, feeling his mate wrap his arms around his waist and move into his lap.  
"I-I-I...k-killed..." Stiles started and stopped.  
"Shh..." Derek whispered, stroking Stiles short brown hair.

It was a while later before Stiles had finally cried himself to sleep. Derek didn't bother leaving because he knew that Stiles needed him right now. Well, needed someone to hold onto and feel protected and safe by. Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

Stiles woke up, there was an empty space next to him and the sun was directly on his face. He stood and walked to the bathroom, showered and dressed in some weekend clothes, which consisted of sweat pants and his All Time Low t-shirt. Stiles ran a hand through his hair and slowly made his way downstairs, stopping when he saw Derek sitting at the table with his dad.

"Finally you're awake." Derek raised his eyebrows slightly.  
"Stiles," John began. "We need to talk." He turned around to look at his son.

_**Edit: Someone pointed out to me that the Stiles talking about his mom part and what he did was used in another fic. I don't read fics on here anymore, so I don't know. But it was not "taken" or "stolen" from anywhere. If it seems that way, it wasn't meant to.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to talk." John turned to face his son.

Stiles swallowed nervously and nodded slowly, walking over. He was scared to death. His dad knew about the whole werewolf thing already, but he didn't know Stiles was one. Knowing Derek, he probably told him. Great.

"About what?" Stiles asked slowly as he walked over.  
"Derek told me what's been going on and I'm okay with that." John nodded. "I just wish you would have told me sooner."

Oh! So, Derek told him about being mates. Nice. Not really.

"Well, Dad. I kind of hinted that at the club that I went to with Danny." Stiles sighed.  
"What?" John raised an eyebrow then looked at Derek who had his face in his hands.  
"What? Didn't Derek tell that we're, yknow...together, kind of?"  
"No. He told me about you being bitten." John nodded a bit.  
"Oh, damn." Stiles muttered.  
"It's the weekend. We have time to talk about this."

After a while, Stiles finally got his dad to understand the whole thing without certain...details. His dad went on a huge lecture to Derek about keeping him safe, which was embarrassing. Stiles groaned and hit his head on the table a couple times before Derek grabbed the back of his neck, holding his head in place.

"Dad, please." Stiles whined and finally got out of the grip. "This is embarrassing." He frowned.  
"I'm your father. I'm allowed to do this. Deal with it. You're the one that brought it up." John looked at Derek who showed a faint amused look then looked at Stiles.  
"I didn't know!"  
"Oh well." John shrugged.

Stiles whimpered and sighed.

"I know about your eyes too, Stiles." John said after a moment of silence.  
"D-Dad, I-"  
"It's alright, son. I had an idea. I just never said anything." John shook his head and stood, pulling Stiles into a tight hug.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his dad and buried his face into John's neck. Derek took that as his cue to leave and quietly snuck out the house.

"I'm sorry." Stiles whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"It's okay, Stiles. It's okay." John assured. "You did more good than bad. I promise."

It was about an hour later before Stiles left the house. He and his dad needed to talk more about the whole thing. Stiles got into his jeep and drove down the road, putting his Pierce The Veil CD into the player. Don't judge. It's good music. Even if Scott doesn't seem to think so.  
A couple minutes later, he came to a screeching halt when he saw an Alpha standing in the middle of the road. Kali. She walked around and shoved Stiles over into the passenger seat and started driving.

"What the hell?!" Stiles started to panic.  
"Quiet." Kali ordered and Stiles did just that...for about a minute.  
"What do you want? Why are you driving my jeep? Where are you taking me?" Stiles asked quickly, earning a growl from the Alpha. He whimpered and cowered, seeing the great threat.  
"Deucalion wants to see you. Wants to explain why apparently." She said calmly.  
"Do you two have a thing going? Like are you two..." He trailed off.  
"No. He is our Alpha and we care for him. That's all."  
"You usually don't talk so much. Why the sudden change?"  
"Deucalion told me to answer any questions you may have. I'm only following orders."  
"_Any_ questions?" Stiles sort of lit up.  
"Yes." Kali ground her teeth and gripped the steering wheel tightly, bending it.  
"Oh, come on! Don't bend it!" Stiles whined.

Kali formed it back the best she could and sighed.

"Thank you! So, why do you like to go barefoot?" Stiles turned and motioned to her bare feet.  
"I use my claws to fight. Feet included."  
"Did you really want to kill your pack?"  
"Yes." Kali nodded.  
"Will Deucalion kill me?" Stiles frowned.  
"No. He says you're going to be...useful." She mumbled.  
"Useful as in...?"

Kali was silent the rest of the way and pulled the jeep up to a building.

"An abandoned building? That's a bit cliche, if you ask-" Kali grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and dragged him out. "Okay! Shutting up now." He muttered.

Stiles was man handled inside and stopped in front of Deucalion.

"Can we hurry this up? I need to get to a movie." Stiles sighed then grunted as he was knocked to the floor.  
"That's enough, Kali. Don't want to send him back _too_ damaged." Deucalion smirked a bit then reached out and gripped Stiles' hair, pulling him to his knees.  
"What do you want? Stiles said nervously, glancing at tight grip in his hair. "Why did you gives orders to change me?"  
"You're special, Stiles." Deucalion started to explain. "I knew from the start that you would make an excellent Alpha."  
"I'm not an Alpha." Stiles replied roughly, eyes now blue.  
"Not yet."  
"Deuc, his eyes." Kali stopped the Alpha.  
"They're blue. Yes." Stiles sighed then whimpered when Deucalion let go. He moved back away from the Alpha a bit and sat down.  
"Blue. Hm. Even better." Deucalion smirked.  
"What do you mean I'm not an Alpha _yet_?" Stiles frowned. "What will happen if I become one?"  
"You will be more powerful than any of us put together." Deucalion nodded.  
"You can't seriously be considering this, Deucalion!" Kali growled then straightened up when Deucalion roared.  
"You're going to kill an Alpha. I will still be the Alpha of all of you. Which means you will be under _my_ order." The demon wolf explained.  
"No." Stiles backed away then growled as he was grabbed by Kali. "I'm not going to do it!" He whined and fought to get out of the grip.  
"Kali." Deucalion held up a hand, making her let go and drop Stiles on the floor with a loud thump. "Show him what happens when you don't follow orders."  
"What about sending me back unharmed?"  
"My, how things change."  
"Derek isn't going to let you get away with this!"  
"Derek?"  
"Yeah. Thought that you, being the big bad Alpha, would realize that I'm his mate." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"That _is_ interesting. Kali, make sure to call Derek when you're finished." Deucalion chuckled then stood and walked away.

Derek looked at his phone as it rang then answered.

"Hello?" He sighed.  
"Derek." Kali's voice came through. "I have something of yours that you may want." She hummed, chuckling when Derek snarled. "Mmm, somebody is angry. He'll be in the warehouse just outside of town...and Derek, you'd better hurry." Kali hung after with a chuckle.

Derek growled and got into his car and drove as fast as he could to the building. He got there a few minutes later and ran inside, stumbling back a bit at the strong smell of blood. Derek ran until he reached Stiles then whimpered at the sight. Stiles was a bloody mess. Long deep scratches across his chest and a couple scratches on his cheek. He knelt down and put his hands on either side of his mate's face. Derek made a sound like a long whine and picked Stiles up carefully, feeling Stiles' breathing shallow. He was not going to let Stiles die. Not now, not later.


	6. Chapter 6

_"No, no! Please don't!" Stiles backed away from Kali and tried to run until a hand grabbed his ankle and made him fall._

_Stiles screamed as a pair of claws dug into his chest and slashed. He sobbed and screamed for help that he knew wouldn't come. Stiles looked at Kali as her hand raised again to finished him off._  
_Kali raised her hand to finished Stiles off then stopped when the boy look at her. His eyes were blue and young, filled with fear and regret. It had taken her aback slightly. Kali's intention was to kill him. It was, but he had that same look in his eyes that her emissary had had before she killed her. The Alpha drew her hand back and slashed her claws across Stiles' cheek then fled as soon as she called Derek. She was going to here it from Deucalion or worse, but she still wouldn't be able to kill the Beta._

When Stiles came to, the first word from his mouth was 'Kali'. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he was looking up at the Animal Hospital's ceiling.

"Stiles?" Stiles heard his best friend's voice call.  
"Scott..." Stiles replied quietly, still in pain and drugged.  
"How're you feelin'?" The golden eyed Beta walked over.  
"Like I got my ass kicked by an Alpha." Stiles chuckled then growled at the pain.  
"Hey, take it easy." Scott soothed and Stiles nodded.  
"Where's..." Stiles trailed off from drowsiness.  
"Derek? He's outside talking to Deaton."

Stiles nodded and lay still, trying to hear. The noise was muffled from the drugs and ringing in his ears, but he was able to make out some of it.

"Derek, I know Kali did this, but you can't go after her. You need to stay here with Stiles. Scott and I will try to find and figure out something." Deaton spoke calmly.

Stiles heard Derek's growl. It wasn't as deep and mean as it would have been. Stiles heard somewhat of a whimper in the rumble. He cleared his throat a bit and groaned, looking at the door as Derek leaned against the frame.

"Aw, Sourwolf cares." Stiles chuckled then whimpered as his chest felt like it was ripping apart.  
"Can you keep quiet long enough for the wounds to heal?" Derek raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"What do you think?" Stiles muttered. "I am so drugged right now, you're lucky I'm not singing Elmo's World." He saw Derek's mouth twitch.  
"I'll tell Alan not to give you anymore." Derek stood straight and walked over. "What happened?" His voice was now soft.  
"I was going to a movie and Kali stood in the middle of the street." Stiles started and winced. "She..." He then shook his head. "I'm tired, Derek."  
"Stiles, tell me." Derek said firm.  
"No." Stiles muttered and hissed at the pain.  
"Derek, let him rest." Alan stood at Stiles head, making Derek back off.

Stiles looked down at his chest and grumbled then slowly drifted back off.

Stiles woke again and his wounds were healed. He looked around the room, seeing no one around. He slowly sat up, wincing in a slight bit of pain.

"Guys?" Stiles slid off the table and walked around the office. No one.

He looked outside and it was already night. Damn, how long had he been out? Stiles grabbed a shirt Scott has brought and pulled it on. He walked outside and heard a snarl from the woods. He followed the sound and stopped in his tracks, seeing a broad tall figure standing over a female body.

"Derek?" Stiles walked over then stopped when he heard the girl growl. It was Kali. "Derek!" He yelled as the hand was raised, claws out. "Derek, don't!" Stiles stepped forward then reeled back when Derek's hand slashed across Kali's throat. He gasped when the figure turned around. It was him, not Derek. It was like looking into a mirror, but only the reflection had red eyes. It roared and lunged.

Stiles screamed and jerked awake, sitting straight up and feeling large hands hold his shoulders. He trembled and whimpered, looking down at his chest and seeing he was completely heal. Stiles felt tears fill his eyes then felt himself being tugged forward. He snaked his hands around the muscled torso and gripped the back of the burgundy colored shirt in his fists, burying his face into the fabric.  
He calmed down after a few moments and pressed closer to the warmth as a rush of cool hair hit his bare chest. He took the shirt he was given and pulled it over his head. Stiles sniffled a bit and ran a hand down his face.

"Stiles." Derek's voice rang through his ears.

He didn't respond. He didn't know how. He just woke up screaming in a room full a people who were all now staring at him. Stiles turned, draping his legs over the side and gripped the table, his knuckled turning white and the metal bending.

"Stiles!" Derek raised his voice, making him jump and let go of the table.  
"Dude, I can hear you." Stiles turned his head to look at the tall figure next to him.  
"I asked if you were okay."  
"Well, I didn't hear that part." Stiles sighed.  
"Answer."  
"I don't think you need to be barking orders at me right now." Stiles scowled, making Derek snarl and leave. He felt his arms give out and he fell back onto the table with a thump. Stiles put his hands on his face then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles, what happened?" Scott asked quietly.  
"Bad dream, I guess." Stiles moved his hands away from his face and looked at Scott. "How long was I out?"  
"Thirty-six hours. "  
"What?" Stiles sat up.  
"Yeah. Your dad came by earlier. Luckily, you were healed by then."  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"We tried, man." Scott chuckled. "You were out."  
"I should go see him.  
"Stiles, you're not-"  
"I'm going to see my dad!" Stiles snapped, eyes flashing blue.  
"Alright." Scott threw his hands up. "Here." He handed Stiles the keys. "Be careful."  
"Yeah. Thanks." Stiles nodded and slid off the table. "Dude!" He looked up at Derek at his keys were taken.  
"I'm driving." Derek walked out.

About halfway to his house, Stiles broke the silence.

"I killed an Alpha." He muttered then yelped at the jeep came to a screeching and sudden halt.  
"What?" Derek kept facing the road.  
"In my dream. You wanted to know." Stiles frowned. "I killed Kali. At first I thought it was you. I yelled and yelled for you not to, but 'you' killed her then it turned around and it was me. It was like looking in a mirror, but my eyes were red." He shifted uncomfortably, eyes looking over at Derek who was now watching him.

Derek's eyes looked like they were searching for something until Stiles called his name then they went back to normal and he started the car.

After he got home, Stiles was greeted with a hug from his dad and Derek left. Stiles sat down and had dinner with his dad and watch some television. It was nice.  
Later, John had gone to bed and Stiles finished the dishes. He turned the TV off and straightened up before heading upstairs. He showered and pulled his pajamas pants on then went to his room and search for a shirt. What the hell...All of his shirts were gone.

"Looking for these?" Derek's voice made him yelp then Stiles felt a hand over his mouth. "Shh..." Derek said quietly. "You don't want to wake your dad."

Stiles growled and licked Derek's hand making the taller man pull his hand back quickly and wiped it off.

"Give me my shirts."  
"Not until you tell me what happened." Derek nodded once and looked at Stiles.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Stiles frowned and went to move past Derek then grunted as he was pinned to the wall hard. "Derek, what the hell?"  
"Tell me." Derek growled and narrowed his green eyes, looking into golden brown.  
"No." Stiles swallowed nervously. "What're you gonna do? Slash and cut me up like Kali did if I don't tell you?" He searched Derek's face for anything that would say he'd let up. Nothing.  
"If you don't tell me, you won't be able to leave your room. I'll make an excuse to make your dad ground you." Derek's mouth twitched into a smirk.

Stiles growled, eyes glowing blue and fangs showing. He roared and shoved Derek back, making him hit the wall on the other side. Stiles moved away from the door as his dad came running in.

"Everything alright?" John looked from Stiles then Derek who was now trying to stand.  
"Yeah, dad. We just had an argument. Sorry." Stiles frowned and looked at his dad.  
"Just stop tearing up the wall. It's like Melissa said with Isaac and Scott, 'the walls don't have supernatural abilities. It can't heal its self.'" He smiled and chuckled. He patted Stiles on the shoulder and left, going back to bed.

Stiles shut his door quietly then turned to Derek. He walked over, grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. When he got the shirt over his head, Derek was gone. Stiles sighed and shook his head then went to bed.

He was not going to talk about what happened. He was going to keep it to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles had planned to keep the whole Kali situation to himself and he did...for about a week. Nothing_ bad_ happened to him. Yeah, he did get his chest ripped out by an Alpha, but nothing else happened except Kali let him go. She let him go!  
He planned to keep it to himself, but things happen. Like Lydia stopping him and not letting him go until he spilled his guts. Which was just like her to do.

_Stiles walked down the hall of the school then yelped as he was grabbed and pulled into Coach's office. He turned around and sighed when he saw the strawberry blonde Banshee locking the door._

_"Lyd-"_  
_"Stiles, we've been worried sick!" She narrowed her eyes and he sat down. He had to admit...her stare was intimidating._  
_"Yeah. I've noticed. Look, I need to get to class." Stiles muttered, picking his bag back up then whined when she snatched it away._  
_"You need to tell someone what's going on, because I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen if you don't talk about it." Lydia said, her voice shaky._  
_"Well, you could be wrong." The Beta shrugged._  
_"Stiles, have I ever been wrong before?" She put her hands on her hips and raised her thin eyebrows._  
_"No." Stiles frowned and looked down._  
_"Then tell me."_

_Stiles sighed and gave in. He told her and it ended with Lydia hugging him. Lydia hugged him._

_Please don't tell anyone else. They'll keep asking me questions I don't know how to answer." Stiles sighed._  
_Stiles, I'm going to tell them. They need to know." Lydia smiled a bit. "I'm glad you talked about it." She nodded and gave his bag back before flipping her hair and leaving with a bounce in her step as always._

Now, he was sitting in class. Scott and Allison watching him. He shifted in his seat, watching and listening as the time ticked slowly.

"Stiles." He heard Scott's voice. It was quiet, but not quiet enough for his senses. "Why did she let you go, man? It doesn't make sense."  
"I don't know." Stiles sighed heavily, drawing little doodles in his notebook. He was starting to get agitated.  
"I mean, this is Kali. She wouldn't have let you just walk, right? What happened?"  
"I don't know! Now, will you please stop with the questions?" Stiles snapped, quickly turning to Scott.

The room went dead silent. Stiles looked around to see everyone, including Coach, staring in astonishment. He swallowed nervously and turned back around. Stiles looked down, his eyes widening as he saw his claws were out. He quickly made a fist, hiding them and lucky no one noticed them.  
The bell rang and he grabbed his bag. He rushed from the room and into the boys' bathroom. After making sure no one was there, he looked in the mirror. His eyes started to turn blue and he growled, gripping the sink. He needs to find his anchor now before something bad happens.

_Mom._ He thought to himself.

He started thinking about his mom. What they used to do when he was little and she was well enough to move around. They used to go to the park when dad worked long hours. She would push him on the swings and he felt like he was flying.

_It's working. Keep thinking, Stiles._ The voice in his head insisted.

She used to take him for ice cream and when they got home, they'd sit in the living room watching Disney movies until dad got home. His mom would read him bedtime stories right before bed and she gave him a little wolf-shape night-light to put by his bed. She told him that it scared away the monsters while he slept.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked in the mirror, completely drenched in sweat. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, seeing he was back to normal. He looked through his bag and changed out of his clothes and into different ones. His favorite plaid shirt and jeans. Running a hand through his hair, he exited the bathroom, backpack on his shoulder.

"Stiles." He heard a familiar voice call.  
"Just go away." Stiles sighed under his breath, running a hand down his face.  
"You need to calm down."

Stiles heard the bell ring. He cringed hard and stumbled, curling into a ball in front of his locker. He gritted his teeth and sunk his claws into his skull, covering his ears.  
He was calm. Except for the shaking. Was this a panic attack? Why in hell would he be having a panic attack?

"Come on." The voice was closer. Like really close.

Stiles felt himself being stood and held close. He slowly walked out of the school and outside. He felt his back being pressed against something. His jeep, he figured.

"Stiles, look at me."  
"C-Can't stop shaking." Stiles looked at his hands.  
"Breathe. You need to breathe."

Stiles nodded and took a deep breath and exhaled, repeating the action a few more times until he was calm and exhausted. He finally looked up with heavy eyes.

"Derek? Wh-What are you doing here?" He muttered, leaning his head back against the window.  
"I'm always here. I'm always watching to make sure everything's okay."  
"To make sure Deucalion doesn't come after me." He sighed, loosing his grip on Derek's forearm.  
"We need to get you home."  
"No. Take me...Take me to Melissa. She always checks on me after I have an attack."

Melissa checked Stiles over and everything was normal. Well, as normal as you can get when you're a freaking werewolf!

"What caused it?" She asked, her face full of concern.  
"I dunno. Stress, maybe. I was almost killed last week, Derek freakin' hates me again, and I've kept a huge secret for a week. I finally told Lydia today, well, she cornered me in Coach's office until I told her. Scott started asking me a bunch of questions that I didn't know the answers to." He frowned as he explained.  
"Sweetie, I'm not saying stay away from everybody, but you need to lower your stress level before you have another attack. The next one won't be as nice."  
"So, you're saying I should skip school the rest of the week and lock myself in my room?"  
"I'll write you an excuse, but no. Don't lock yourself away and sweetie, Derek doesn't hate you. He even called me to ask what to do. He was really worried." Melissa nodded and smiled.  
"He called you for help?"  
"That's what I just said, yes."

Stiles smiled to himself a bit and took the piece of paper that was an excuse and hugged Melissa tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered, burying his face into her neck.  
"You're very welcome, sweetie." She returned the hug. "Now, go." She let go and slapped his rear to get him out the door.  
"Wh-"  
"I don't want your dad worrying about you too much." She smiled.

Stiles waved and left, Derek following.

Around the next morning, Stiles got a call from Scott.

"Dude, what happened yesterday? You just up and vanished." Scott spoke.  
"I-"  
"I'm coming over."  
"No."  
"Too late. I'm already here."

Stiles yelped when he looked up and saw his best friend's figure standing in his doorway.

"Now, are you going to tell me?" Scott sat on the foot of the bed.

Stiles frowned, twiddling a pencil in his hand. He spoke slowly then looked up at Scott.

"Man, we need to figure a way to lower your stress level."  
"You could start by not asking a bunch of questions that I don't know the answer to!" Stiles narrowed his eyes, the color turning blue.  
"Okay, okay! I got my ass chewed out by Allison after that. I'm sorry."  
"Hey, what you guys do on your free time, that's between you two."  
"Dude!" Scott yelped and turned a bright shade of red. "You know what I meant!"

Stiles smiled and laughed, throwing his head back and landing back on his bed. He sighed as he calmed down and Scott lay next to him, both looking at the ceiling.

"You look exhausted. How long has it been since you've slept?" Scott frowned, knowing the answer.  
"Ever since I was a slab of dicing meat for an Alpha."  
"Nightmares?"  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

They both lay there for a while, silent. Scott eventually breaks the silence with a sigh then shifts a bit.

"Alright. That's it. You're going to get some sleep. Come here."  
"What?"  
"Like we used to do as kids. Remember when your mom died and your dad locked himself up for a while? You and I used to sleep like this when you had nightmares." Scott smiled slightly.

Stiles pondered on the thought for a moment before moving closer to Scott and draping an arm across his best friend's stomach and resting his head on Scott's chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt relaxed and at ease now.  
He slowly slipped into darkness and slept until morning for the first time in weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

The nightmares stopped when Scott spent the night. He didn't know why, but he really didn't care. He was able to sleep.

A few days later, on Saturday, Scott had decided it was time to get Stiles out of the house. A movie was nice.

"Dude, come on! I've been wanting to see this movie for forever!" Scott whined.  
"I don't feel like getting out, Scott." Stiles groaned and covered his face with a pillow.  
"Please?" He started using the puppy-dog eyes that drove Stiles up the wall.  
"I'm not looking at you. I know you're using the eyes." His voice muffled by the pillow.  
"Please?"

Stiles sighed and removed the pillow. He hesitated before looking at Scott and of course...puppy eyes. He whimpered and stood, walking over to his dresser to put on some actual clothes and get out of his pajamas. Stiles grabbed a white shirt with blue trim on the sleeves and hem, blue jeans, and Scott's red hoodie that his friend let him borrow all the time.

"Stiles?"  
"I'm thinking." Stiles nodded as he put on his clothes.  
"Hurry up! I'm impatient!"  
"Fine." Stiles finally said putting his arms through the jacket sleeves. "We can go."  
"Yes!" Scott jumped up and practically tackled Stiles with a giant hug.  
"Oh, my god!" Stiles yelped and instinctively wrapped his arms around Scott.

Scott jumped down, grinning from ear to ear as he turned and walked out the door. Stiles rolled his eyes and followed, grabbing his keys and telling his dad he was leaving on the way out.

"You seriously-"  
"Shh!" Scott clamped a hand over Stiles mouth and turned back to the movie. "Ew!" He whined and pulled his hand away when Stiles licked it.

Near the end of the movie, Stiles looked over at Scott to see him curled into a ball and crying, still watching the movie. He raised his eyebrows and looked back at the movie he really wasn't paying attention to.  
A girl got turned to ice and her sister is crying over it.

After it was over, Scott was still teary-eyed. Both stood and Stiles put an arm around Scott's shoulders.

"You alright, man?" Stiles raised an eyebrow as they walked to the jeep.  
"Yep! I'm good!" Scott nodded and smiled then wiped his face with his shirt. "Totally fine."  
"You cried during the movie."  
"Did not!"  
"Whatever." Stiles smiled and pulled his hood over his head.  
"Man, this is very ironic. Little red riding hood and the wolf."  
"Yeah, but you're not big and bad. So, it doesn't count." Stiles shook his head, walking towards his jeep.  
"I can be big and bad! I scared the crap out of you when I was pissed at you." Scott chuckled and got into the passenger side.  
"Can we not talk about that?" Stiles sighed and started the vehicle.  
"Just sayin'."

Stiles got halfway to his house when he stopped and pulled the jeep over. He sensed something and it wasn't good.

"What?"  
"You don't feel that?"  
"Feel what?"  
"I can like, sense something and it's not good." Stiles frowned, turning the key to shut the jeep off.  
"You're not going out there. For all we know it could be the Alphas trying to bait you."

Stiles looked out into the woods before he sighed and drove to Scott's house.

"Why are we here?"  
"Because I wanna try to sleep on my own tonight. I mean, it's not that I don't like you sleeping over. I just wanna try this on my own tonight. I'll call you if I wake up or hell, my dad will be there."  
"Alright. See ya later."  
"Oh! Here." Stiles shrugged off the jacket.  
"Keep it. It fits you better anyway. It's too tight on my arms." Scott frowned.

Stiles smiled and kept it then drove off after saying bye and waving to Melissa.

It kept going through his mind, _What the hell was back there?_ He was going to find out. Stiles sighed and turned the jeep around and drove back to the place he stopped, right outside the woods on an empty road. He put the keys in his pocket and walked into the woods.

"Whatever the hell you are? Why don't you just come out?" Stiles narrowed his blue eyes.

Nothing happened.

"Come on! If you're some Alpha that wants me dead then come on!" Stiles yelled as he got further into the forest. He thought about turning back because it was getting dark, but then he remember...werewolf senses!

Stiles walked further in and stopped. He used his eyes to look around then grunted as he was thrown into a tree. He groaned and turned over.

"Son of a bitch!" Stiles sat up and growled as he was grabbed again. It was too fast to be able to see.

Stiles snarled and stayed down after being thrown around a few more times. He was breathing heavy and looking down. The beta dug his claws into the ground and growled as he saw a pair of boots appear in front of him. The smell was familiar, but he still couldn't figure out who it was. He whined as his throat was grabbed and he was pinned to the ground on his back. Stiles gasped and looked up into blue eyes.

"Derek?"  
"And you die." Derek let go of his neck and kept him pinned with a hand on his chest.  
"Wh-"  
"You come out here ready to fight. I just kicked your ass and I went easy. Just imagine if you were going to be attacked by an Alpha! You would've been killed the moment you made a noise."  
"Why the hell did you kick my ass?!" Stiles finally got a word in, slowly his breathing.  
"Training."  
"What?"  
"Your training starts now." Derek stood and stepped back, helping Stiles stand. "And seriously? A red jacket?"  
"What's wrong with my jacket?!" Stiles raised his eyebrows then realized. "Oh. Little red and the big bad wolf." He started to giggle then laughed. When he stopped, he looked up to see Derek's eyebrows raised. "Sorry." He smiled a bit when he saw Derek's mouth twitch slightly. "Well, it's too late for training. I'm tired. I'm piggy backing out of here."  
"No, you're-" Derek was cut off by Stiles jumping onto his back, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He sighed heavily and started walking.  
"You care about me even if you don't admit it. I know you called Melissa to figure out what to do when I was having a panic attack." Stiles' rested his chin on Derek's shoulder, his eyes getting heavy. He covered his mouth as he yawned and sighed. "Thanks, Sourwolf." Stiles muttered before falling asleep.

Derek was about to say something when he got back to the jeep, but stopped when he heard soft snoring in his ear. He gently moved Stiles into the passenger seat and fished the keys out of the jacket pocket, shutting the door and going to the driver's side. He drove to Stiles' home and picked the boy up into his arms, one arm under his knees and one supporting his back, feeling Stiles' head rest against his chest.

"Derek, where the hell has he been?" John opened the door and let him in.  
"He was-" Derek stopped when Stiles moved. "My fault. After he dropped Scott off after the movie, I stopped him and we went to the loft. We watched a couple movies and I realized the time. Sorry for keeping him out too late." He nodded and looked at the Sheriff when silence followed.  
"Okay. Just don't let it happen again." John nodded also and shook his head as Derek walked up the stairs to Stiles' room. He didn't believe a word of that, but he let it slide this time.

Derek laid Stiles on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. He went to leave when he heard whimpering and stopped in the door. He looked back at Stiles to see him twisting and turning under the covers, eyes shut tight and knuckles white from gripping the sheet tight.

"Stiles?" Derek walked over and frowned.  
"N-No..." Stiles muttered in his nightmares and whimpered again, this time louder.

Derek sat on the side of the bed and shook Stiles' shoulders, grip tightening when his mate gasped, sitting straight up and blue eyes fading back to golden brown.

"Stiles." Derek raised his eyebrows as the other Beta looked up.  
"The nightmares...They won't stop." Stiles panted softly and looked down at his shaky hands.  
"What are they about?"  
"Me. Becoming an Alpha and not by force. It's the same one almost every time. Other times I'm being forced." Stiles muttered. "Maybe I should just accept it and do what Deucalion says."  
"No!" Derek growled. "Don't you even dare." His eyes narrowed. "We'll figure this out and make it stop."

Stiles only nodded and laid back down with a sigh. The nightmares were getting to be too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles snarled as he was slammed onto the floor for the tenth time. He was losing and it didn't feel nice. He was clumsy and out of practice obviously.

"Now you're just being a dick." Stiles looked up into amused green eyes.  
"At least I'm not getting my ass kicked. It's like you're not even trying." Derek rolled his eyes and stepped back, watching Stiles stand and dust his jeans off.

Stiles glared, only to get a smirk from the other wolf. He sighed and sat in a chair, not taking his eyes off Derek.

"You've really got to dust this place. It's dirty." Stiles scowled and ran his finger across the table.  
"The job is open. Feel free." Derek raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, making his arms look bigger.  
"What? Hell no. I'm not doing loft work."  
"Okay then. Not another word about it." He walked over and grabbed Stiles' arm to make him stand.  
"Wh-Dude, I'm tired of getting my ass kicked! I don't want to do this anymore!" Stiles whined and jerked his arm away.  
"Then how do expect to be able to win without training?"  
"I dunno. I'll think of something." The smaller wolf muttered.  
"Uh-huh. Now, we're going to try this again."  
"Oh, my god! I hate you so much."  
"No, you don't." Derek's mouth twitched.  
"I should." Stiles scowled.

About an hour later, Stiles was finally able to pin Derek to the loft floor. He was surprised. Though, he thinks Derek went easy, which he doesn't like, because he doesn't want Derek to go easy. It's not fair.

"You went easy on me, didn't you?" Stiles narrowed his eyes, still pinning Derek's wrists to the floor and sitting on Derek's stomach.  
"Maybe."  
"You're the worst!" He let go, but didn't move from his spot and crossed his arms.  
"Well, I wouldn't need to go easy if you would try harder." Derek sat up, coming eye level with Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, looking back at Derek. He was going to get him back for that, he just needs to think of how.

"You know, it's strange. I haven't seen or heard anything about Deucalion lately." Stiles frowned. "It's starting to scare me a bit. I mean, I don't know what the hell he's doing and it's also bugging me. I need to know things! I need to know what he's planning or I'm going to go insane!" His eyes flashed blue from desperation, anger, and fear.  
"He's probably trying to figure out how to deal with you when he captures you again. He's probably out buying some ear plugs so he won't have to listen to your mouth and sass. I know I've been thinking about getting some lately." Derek raised his eyebrows and smirked at the expression on Stiles face. It was a look of_ 'I can't believe you just said that'_ and_ 'Bitch, you did not'_.  
"Okay. Rude, for one." Stiles held up his index finger, pointing it at Derek's face, making the wolf cross his eyes a bit and move back slightly. "And two, he's probably planning how to get me to kill an Alpha. Hey!" He jerked his hand back when Derek snapped at it with his teeth. "You could've bit me!"  
"Then get your hand out of my face and you can keep it. Would you rather me break it?"  
"No. No. Snapping is fine." Stiles nodded.  
"Scott and I won't let you kill an Alpha. You're not ready for it."  
"It's not that I'm not _ready_ for it. I just don't _want_ it." Stiles frowned and sighed.

Derek didn't really know what to do to make his mate feel better. They weren't the type of mates to be loving to each other all the time. He leaned closer and pressed his forehead to Stiles' neck and wrapped his arms around his small torso, pulling him closer, then felt fingers card through his dark hair and a hand on his shoulder. Derek inhaled deeply, taking in Stiles scent. It was nice. Stiles smelled like rain forest body wash and peppermint. Derek gently nuzzled his nose under Stiles' jaw, feeling his mate smile against his temple and scrape his nails back and forth across Derek's scalp.

"Thanks, Sourwolf." Stiles said softly and quietly, absently moving his fingers through Derek's hair again.

No one moved and no one said another word for a few minutes until the motion detector sounded loud, making them both jump and Derek scrambled to turn it off, looking back at Stiles then at the door.

"You expecting company?" Stiles glanced over at Derek before looking back at the door, when Derek shook his head.

Stiles didn't like the feeling he was getting. Rage and fear was building up and he couldn't push it down. His eyes started to glow and his fangs formed in his mouth and his claws came out. He snarled and backed away until his rear met with the table. He looked up to see Derek's worried expression before crawling under the table and curling up, head tucked to his chest and hands over his head.

The loft door opened a moment later and Stiles caught a glimpse of bare feet and four pair of shoes. Derek kept his eyes on the pack of Alphas while he snarled and growled deep in his chest from what Stiles heard.

"Derek." Deucalion sat down in a chair, only to get a growl in response. "There's no need for the noise. There will be no fighting."  
"Then why did you bring the rest of your pack?" Derek kept his eyes on Deucalion as the other wolves walked around the loft.  
"Precautions." The Alpha nodded. "Now, please put those away."

Derek slowly calmed down, but was still tense, hearing Stiles' heartbeat beating quicker.

"Deucalion." One of the twins spoke as he pulled Stiles out from under the table, the Beta flailing and trying to get out of the grip.  
"Stiles. Trying to hide, are we?" Deucalion raised his eyebrows slightly when Stiles was forced to his knees in front of the chair.  
"You said there would be no fighting!" Derek snapped.  
"And I was right. Only if Stiles cooperates." The Alpha smiled. "Now, you're going to kill an Alpha today, in this filth of a loft." He looked down at the Beta.  
"No." Stiles ground out, feeling his wrists being gripped by both of the twins.  
"I've already picked one out. One that apparently can't do a job correctly or when told." His gaze rose to look at Kali.  
"Deuc!" Kali backed away and made a run for the door, only to be stopped by Ennis, who she knew was no match for. "You can't do this!"  
"Oh, I can. You were suppose to kill him, but your emotions got in the way of that." The Demon Wolf nodded.

Kali grunted as she was practically carried to the middle of the room and dropped, getting a slash of claws in her side so she couldn't move away.  
The twins dragged Stiles over to her and held his claws up.  
Derek roared and started after them and was stopped by Ennis throwing him into one of the pillars.  
Stiles struggled and pulled his wrists. He growled and snarled, getting to his feet and shoving the Alphas off. His protective instinct was kicking in stronger than ever and he roared at Ennis, as the Alpha started for Derek again. Stiles lunged and shoved Ennis back, making the Alpha hit the wall hard. He snarled and roared louder, Ennis backing off.

"Deuc..." One of the twins muttered from a corner, shaking slightly.  
"My, my." Deucalion stood. "I guess you just have to push the right buttons." He smirked then looked at Kali. He walked over and she started crawling away under her back hit a pillar.

Deucalion raised his claws, ready to slash until he was shoved back and a loud roar followed.

"Leave!" Stiles snarled, eyes blue and fangs showing along with his claws.  
"Hm." Deucalion straightened up and nodded.

The Demon Wolf left without another word, the twins and Ennis following, leaving Kali behind.

"Stiles." Derek slowly stood and walked over.

Stiles slowly calmed down, eyes going back to normal and fangs and claws retracting, and turned to look at Kali, who was starting to look pale. He ran over and cleared a table.

"Bring her over here!" Stiles ordered quickly and watched Derek pick Kali up and carry her to the table.  
"We should let her die." Derek said with a sigh.  
"As much as I want to, she let me live. I should do the same." Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, who backed off. "Go get me some things to bandage this with. Needle and thread also." He waved his hand then slowly lifted Kali's shirt.  
"You lift...my shirt anymore, I will slash your throat." Kali threatened, but it was weak.  
"I'm trying to help and you're not in a position to threaten me." Stiles looked at the Alpha.  
"Just let me die. Deucalion is just going to kill me anyway." She sighed and winced.  
"Not gonna happen. So, suck it up. You're going to live." He nodded then looked up as Derek handed over a box. "Thanks."  
"You know how to sew someone up?" Derek raised his eyebrows.  
"Allison taught me. She figures, since I'm the only human besides her and you trust me more than her, I should learn." Stiles muttered and started cleaning the claws marks; they weren't deep, but they were deep enough to hurt like a bitch and make you bleed to death if not taken care of.  
"You son of a bitch. That hurts." Kali growled.  
"Call my mom a bitch one more time and this won't be the only thing that hurts." Stiles stopped, eyes glowing blue, making Kali close her mouth and Derek snort quietly.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his mate and Derek walked away, going to do who knows what. Stiles turned his attention back to Kali and kept working.

"Are you going to tell me why you let me live?" Stiles glanced up at the Alpha then looked back at his work.  
"You reminded me of my-" She winced and shifted. "My emissary. The look in your eyes when I was about to kill you, stopped me. You had the same look in your eyes as she did."  
"You killed her?" He stopped.  
"No. I left her lying there, unable to move, bloody and looked as if she was mauled." She said a lot quieter, but Stiles heard.  
"What was her name?" He began working again.  
"Julia Baccari." She sighed.  
"I'm sorry you had to do that." Stiles muttered, frowning and ignored the Alpha as she looks at him.


	10. Chapter 10

After a couple days, Kali was healed. Though, she still wince slightly when she moved. She stayed around Stiles and nobody was happy about that. Scott and Derek especially. Stiles felt awkward for the first day, but started getting used to it after a while. It wasn't a friendship. It was far from that, but they tolerated each other.

Later one night when Kali was asleep on the couch, Stiles sat at his computer and started searching for anything on Julia Baccari. He sat for about an hour and sighed, running his hands through his hair and down his face.

"What are you doing?" A voice made him yelp and slam the screen down instinctively and crawl under his desk quickly. "Stiles." The feet stepped closer then stopped right at the desk. The voice was muffled, like he was covering his mouth.  
"Who are you?" Stiles backed away.  
"Use your sense of smell."

Stiles stopped and inhaled the scent. Leather, woods, and dust that made him sneeze.

"Derek." He slowly crawled out from under the desk and looked at Derek standing next to the desk. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Scott doesn't like what you're doing. Letting Kali stay."  
"Well, I don't care. He can think what he wants." Stiles muttered and sat back down and turned to his computer, opening it and searching again.  
"Why are you searching her emissary?" Derek leaned down, arms on either side of Stiles, and looked at the screen.  
"Because I want to know more about her."  
"Then you can ask Kali instead of prying."  
"She's not talking about it, Derek." Stiles turned his head and looked at his mate.

Derek reached his hand up and closed the laptop then looked at Stiles.

"You need to sleep."  
"I haven't slept in days." Stiles sighed and turned his chair around then stood.  
"Fine. If you're not going to sleep then you need to learn your scents. Starting with mine." Derek straightened up and looked at the teen.  
"And how exactly am I suppose to do that?" Stiles raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on hips.  
"Try to find me in the house. Follow my scent."  
"But what-" Stiles started then was cut off by Derek leaving. "Ugh!" He groaned and sighed then started tracking.

The scent was very faint as he followed it. He started getting frustrated quickly and growled, walking around. His heart beat quickened as he got more aggravated. Stiles walked back into his room and shut the door, the scent a bit stronger. He looked around then turned and saw Derek standing _right there_.

"You fu-" Stiles was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.  
"I win." Derek nodded then removed his hand. "This proves that you're not used to scents. You need to get to know mine better."  
"But don't scents change when you like shower in different wash or whatever?"  
"They can, but there is one little thing that doesn't change and it let's you know who is who."  
"You can tell when it's me and I'm sure I've gone through several different scents of body wash and shampoo. What doesn't change?"  
"Your mouth. You won't shut up." Derek smirked.  
"Rude!" Stiles scoffed and shoved at Derek's chest then yelped as he was thrown back onto his bed and a large figure towered over him immediately. "Oh, my god!" He gasped and looked up at a smirking werewolf. "Really, if you wanted me to do this, all you had to do was ask." Derek rolled his eyes and dipped his head down to run his nose up the side of Stiles' long neck, inhaling his mate's scent. "I don't think we should be doing this, because the last time this happened, a huge ass Alpha burst though my window."  
"I don't foresee that happening." Derek sighed against Stiles neck.  
"So, what doesn't change for me?" Stiles questioned. "And be serious." He kneed Derek in the thigh.  
"I don't know. I just...every time you come around it's a different scent. Different from the others."

Stiles nodded then leaned close and ran his nose up Derek's neck, inhaling the scent. It made his head swim. It was a mix of leather and the woods. He inhaled more and tangled his fingers through Derek's hair.

"Why do you smell so good?" Stiles asked out of breath, trying to breathe in as much of the scent as he can.  
"You're new to scenting. Discovering another's scent and I being your mate, makes it even more overwhelming." Derek pulled back to look at Stiles, seeing the other's pupils blown. Derek sighed and shook his head, "Teenagers, I swear."  
"It's not my fault you threw me on the bed and decided to scent me." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Derek raised his eyebrows.  
"Uhm, no. But you seem to." Stiles looked at Derek.  
"Sleep."  
"Derek, you know-"  
"I'm staying. Now, sleep, Stiles." Derek rolled over onto his back and watched Stiles snuggle up against him and tangle their legs together.

Stiles sighed and lay his head on Derek's chest and closed his eyes. He drifted off into sleep and cringe at the image that showed.

_Stiles was standing over a body, claws wet with blood and many eyes on him. He looked down and saw Derek's still body covered in blood. He stumbled back and whimpered._

_"No." He whispered and shook his head, looking at his bloody hands. "No." That was the only word coming from his mouth._  
_"You did this." He heard a voice call._  
_No!" He grabbed his head and backed away, shutting his eyes tight. "Wake up, Stiles." He tried telling himself._  
_"You killed Derek, Stiles, and you're going to kill the others too. Open your eyes, Stiles._

_Stiles hesitated before opening his eyes and he looked around. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and his dad were covered in blood, laying on the floor, still. Stiles' breathing started getting heavier. He was having a panic attack._

_W-Wake up, Stiles." His body shook and he grabbed his head._

_Stiles whimpered and shut his eyes then screamed._

Stiles woke straight up, screaming then felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him close. He kicked a few times and flailed a bit before settling back against a hard chest, whimpering and shaking and crying. He looked up and saw his dad in the doorway with a worried expression. Stiles shut his eyes tight and laid his head back against Derek's shoulder until he heard the door click shut. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Derek, burying his face into his mate's neck.

"Hey, it's okay." Derek cradled the back of Stiles head and the other arms around Stiles' waist, holding him close. "I'm right here." He whispered and felt Stiles' arms tighten around him and his body shake from crying.

Derek sighed and held Stiles until he calmed down. He was going to find out what the hell these dreams were even if he had to use the one person he hated the most. Peter. Derek wasn't going to keep listening and watching Stiles wake up screaming in the middle of the night. He couldn't let Stiles go through that anymore.

Derek was at the loft with Stiles, reading while Stiles was curled against him and watching a movie. He didn't pay attention to, it was some movie called White Chicks. It sounded stupid in his opinion, but it had Stiles laughing which was good. He hadn't crack a smile since last night. Derek's attention was drawn back to Stiles when he backed away, looking at the door. He sighed and stood and walked over, opening the door.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Stiles looked from Derek to Peter.  
"He's here to help." Derek nodded then shut the loft door back.  
"Nice to see you too, Stiles." Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Help with what?"  
"I'm going to find out what your dreams are." Derek looked at Stiles.  
"I've told you already." Stiles frowned.  
"I need to figure out what they mean. I need to see them."  
"Is jackass there gonna be able to see them?" Stiles glanced at Peter.  
"Hey-"  
"No. He's not." Derek interrupted his uncle.  
"Good." Stiles sighed and hesitantly walked over and straddled a chair, leaning forward on the back of it.  
"Alright. Remember what I told you." Peter nodded and stood back, watching.  
"It's going to hurt." Derek pulled the back of Stiles shirt down to get better access to his neck.  
"Just get it over with." Stiles muttered.  
"Just warning you." Derek sighed and looked at his claws then sunk them into Stiles neck, hearing his mate gasp in pain.

Derek watched each dream play out and it was worse than he thought they were. He watched as Stiles killed an Alpha; was forced to kill an Alpha; and the one where Kali mauled him. He then came across the newer one and he really didn't understand that one until the end.  
Derek let go of Stiles neck and stumbled back, feeling arms stop him from falling. He looked at Stiles and frowned, retracting his claws.

"What?" Stiles stood up from the chair and looked at Derek. "Derek." But the wolf was silent. "What does it mean?!" Stiles raised his voice to a shout.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles looked at Derek, eyes blue from rage.

"Answer me!" He growled.  
"Take a chill pill. Give him a minute." Peter looked at Stiles who narrowed his eyes and wanted to slice Peter's pretty little face up.

After a moment, Derek finally looked back up at Stiles. His eyes were full of fear and sadness, it wasn't what Stiles was use to seeing.

"Your dreams are just nightmares that are triggered by what Kali did to you." Derek said slowly.  
"That's it?" Stiles frowned.  
"Yeah." Derek nodded, but Stiles heard his heart beat skip.  
"You remember that I am a werewolf and can hear your heart beat, right? There's more, isn't there?" Stiles stepped closer. "Tell me."  
"No." He shook his head. "Stiles, go home."  
"Derek!" Stiles growled. "Tell me!" He snarled and threw a punch but Derek grabbed his fist and gripped it tight, making Stiles whimper.  
"I told you to go home." Derek started to let go until Stiles eyes flashed blue and a loud roar came from the boy.

Derek snarled and knocked Stiles to the floor, hand on the boy's neck, claws breaking the skin. He roared louder, eyes flashing and fangs showing then calmed down when Stiles screwed his eyes shut and turned his face away.

"Alright!" Stiles said shaky, refusing to look at Derek now.

Derek let go and watched Stiles stand. Stiles avoided their gazes and rubbed his neck as it started heal then look at his hand as it started to heal also. He ran a hand through his hair before turning heel and walking out of the loft.

"Don't even think about it." Peter turned his gaze from Stiles' back to Derek.  
"What?" Derek blinked and turned to leaned against the desk, listening to the jeep's engine get further and out of earshot.  
"You wanted to stop him and tell him, but you know you can't."  
"I know."  
"Poor little Stiles doesn't know what's coming." Peter hummed.  
"He's going to kill someone, isn't he?" Derek gripped the table.  
"Not if he's under control, but you know Kali is going to get in the way." Peter looked at his nephew. "You know what you have to do."  
"I can't do that." Derek shook his head. "He's grown attached to her and taking her away from him wouldn't be a good idea."  
"Maybe, but if you don't want him to kill anyone then you need to do it." Peter insisted.  
"Why do you care so much, huh?" Derek straightened up and looked at his uncle.  
"What? An uncle can't help out his nephew?"  
"Not you. What do you want?"  
"I don't want this Alpha Pack around just as much as you don't. The sooner we get rid of them, the better." He nodded and sat down.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Peter for a moment before turning away and grabbing the remote to turn off the television. He sighed and sat down, picking his book up and reading again.

Stiles drove back home and growled, opening then door and storming inside. His dad looked up from where he sat on the couch and raised his eyebrows.

"Everything alright, Stiles?" John frowned.  
"Perfectly fine." He growled and grabbed a pack of crackers from the cabinet, accidentally taking the door off it's hinges. "Damn." He mumbled and sighed heavily.  
"Stiles-"  
"I'll fix it." Stiles nodded and put the crackers on the counter. He walked downstairs to the basement and grabbed some screws and new hinges and a screwdriver before walking back upstairs.

Stiles ignored the worried expression on his dad's face and climbed up onto the counter to fix the cabinet door.

"Stiles, talk to me. Tell me what's goin' on." His dad walked over and handed Stiles a screw when he needed it.  
"Nothing, dad. I'm fine." Stiles sighed.  
"Coming inside like that, doesn't tell me you're fine."  
"Dad, I've just had a long day. I'll be fine. I promise."  
"Derek break up with you?"  
"_Dad!_" Stiles yelped.  
"Okay." John threw his hands up in defense. "Just wondering. Cuz then I would have to get out my gun and-"  
"Oh, my god!" Stiles groaned and leaned his head against the half-finished door.  
"I'm just kidding ya." John chuckled and patted Stiles on the back a bit. "Now, let's get this door finished." He nodded.

Stiles was grateful for his dad, he didn't pry or push the subject. He would usually joke around with it and it made Stiles feel a bit better. They finished with the door and after reassuring he was fine, Stiles went to his room. He closed the door then yelped as he was pushed up against it.

"Why have you been searching my emissary?" Kali red eyes glowed, staring into Stiles' golden brown.  
"I, uhm..." Stiles cleared his throat. "I wanted to know more about her. You got me interested in it and I wanted to know. I'm a nosey human being, okay? Once something is talked about, I need to know more. More than I should know, but it's not my fault if I come across something that I'm not suppose to know that's posted on the internet. One another note, why the hell are you on my laptop?" He narrowed his eyes. "Did you sit in my chair? Because that's my chair. It even says 'Property of Stiles' on the back of it."  
"You're giving me a headache." She let go and stepped back and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"I tend to do that to people." He nodded and picked up his pack of crackers before going over to his computer and sitting in his chair. "Aha!" He shouted, making Kali jump and growl. "You have been sitting in my chair!" He turned and glared at her for a second before turning away and facing his computer.

Kali found a chair, but stopped when Stiles growled. He told her that was the 'Miguel' chair and only Derek can use it. So, she found another chair and pulled it over, mumbling about how persnickety Stiles was about his chairs, and sat down, watching.  
Stiles smirked at the remark and went back to searching, grabbing a cracker from the pack and putting it in his mouth. He reached in the pack and held a cracker between two fingers and offered it to the Alpha sitting next to him.

"What?" Kali eyed the snack then looked at Stiles.  
"It's a cracker. Ever eaten one? It's salty goodness."  
"I know what a damn cracker is, Stiles. Why is it in front of my face?"  
"It's an offer. Take it and eat it." Stiles said slowly.

Kali hesitated for a moment before taking the cracker easily from Stiles hand and biting it. She watched him for a moment before looking back at the computer.

"You're doing it wrong." Kali stated after a few minutes. "You spelt her name wrong."  
"Oh, _now_ you tell me?" Stiles raised his eyebrows and looked at her, watching her smirk and shrug. "How do you spell it then?"  
"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you how to spell it, if you go get another pack of these." She held up the pack up cracked and watched a light spark in Stiles eyes before he stumbled out of his chair and out the door to get another pack.

Stiles ran downstairs and grabbed a couple more packs of crackers, hearing his dad talk about how enthusiastic he was getting about crackers and that he needed to buy some more. He scurried back upstairs and tossed a pack into her lap.

"B-a-c-c-a-r-i." She said and Stiles typed.  
"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed and leaned forward towards his computer to start reading. "Damn." He groaned as his phone buzzed.  
"What?" Kali raised an eyebrow.  
"Derek wants us to meet him as the loft." Stiles sighed then narrowed his eyes. "But he told me to go home. I guess he wants to apologize for crushing my hand and yelling at me."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yeah. Plus, if it was a trick, I'll have a badass Alpha with me." He grinned at her and he stood, putting his phone into his pocket and grabbing his keys. "Out the window you go. My dad doesn't know about you being in my house."

Stiles ran downstairs as Kali jumped out of the window and to the front door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" John stopped him.  
"Derek."  
"Say no more. Have fun. Well...not too much fun."  
"Oh, my god. Dad!" Stiles whined and his dad laughed as Stiles ran out the door and to his jeep, seeing Kali already there.  
"Your dad seems nice." She nodded.  
"He is." Stiles smiled and pulled out of the drive way and drove to the loft.

"Yo, Der-" Stiles opened the door and stopped. "And he's not here. Typical." He sighed and walked in, looking around. "He was just here."  
"Stiles." Derek's voice came from upstairs and Stiles watched Derek descend from the spiral steps.  
"There you are! Want to apologize for crushing my hand?"  
"No." Derek's jaw clenched and Stiles frowned.  
"Derek, what's going on?"

Stiles got a terrible feeling and heard footsteps and a sound of a cane hitting the floor.

"Kali, nice to see you again." A voice came from behind the door then Deucalion stepped forward.  
"Derek, what did you do?" Stiles turned to face Derek, seeing him looking at Deucalion then at Kali.  
"Going through a rebellious stage, I see." Deucalion sighed and pointed the cane up, taking the top off to show a silver arrow. He moved quickly and it made a small cut on Kali's cheek.  
"Hey!" Stiles started forward then was grabbed back by Derek and another pair of hands. Peter.  
"I didn't come to kill her, Stiles. I've come to take her back. I am her Alpha and she will obey me."  
"Leave her alone!" Stiles struggled in the grip.  
"Stiles." Kali made him stop. "He's right. I'm going back. Without a fight."

Deucalion smirked and turned to leave then stopped as Stiles roared in anger. He sighed and continued walking, Kali following close beside him.  
After they were gone a while, Derek and Peter finally let go. Stiles stood and put his hands in his hair, gripping the locks tightly in his fists.

"Stiles-"  
"Don't. Just don't even talk to me. Leave me alone." Stiles kept his back to them and he walked out of the loft.  
"You did the right thing." Peter looked at Derek.  
"I know." Derek nodded then turned and went back upstairs.

Peter hummed and smirked. This was going to be fun to watch.


End file.
